No es una Flor Imperial
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Una guerra nunca se gana completamente, aunque en apariencia sea lo contrario. El triunfo siempre se empaña cuando se recuerda aquello que se perdió. Es por eso que, de ser un juego de póquer, la segunda guerra mágica habría sido ganada por el bando del bien con una mano heterogénea e incompleta. [Spin-off de la "Saga HHP"] [WI?]
1. As de corazones

_**Derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente fic se considera_ WI? _, debido a que no sigue al canon por estar relacionado con la_ Saga HHP _, la cual fue escrita antes de la publicación de_ HP6 _y_ HP7. _Por lo tanto, no se aceptan reclamos por personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _El presente fic participa en el Reto de Aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **Uno: As de corazones.**

La gente consideraba que Megan Jones era cualquier cosa, menos pacífica.

Aquello resultaba raro, siendo una integrante de la casa del tejón. Al menos, era la opinión pública. Sin embargo, Megan se conocía lo suficiente para saber, desde pequeña, el por qué de la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador.

Si había alguien realmente leal, esa era ella.

El corazón de Megan no conocía la traición. Era de esas personas que, una vez que creía en algo o en alguien, jamás iba a darle la espalda. Sus padres, sus hermanos, sus amigos… Todos ellos lo sabían, aunque no siempre pudieran explicar cómo lo sabían.

Lo único lamentable era que semejante persona hubiera abandonado el mundo de forma cruel, antes siquiera de que pudiera desenvolverse como una bruja adulta.

Megan había sido una de las víctimas de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Su sepultura estaba en los terrenos de la casa familiar. Sus padres y hermanos obtenían un magro consuelo al ver, año tras año, que no dejaba de ser visitada. Durante su vida, Megan parecía haber hecho amistades tan fieles como ella misma, aunque algunas duraran tanto como el gran combate que le quitara la vida.

Una radiante mañana de abril, años después de la muerte de Megan, los Jones dieron permiso a una persona inesperada a visitar la tumba de la chica. Se preguntaban, y con razón, cómo era que esa persona no había acudido antes.

—Buenos días —saludó con fingida alegría el visitante, un mago de rostro pecoso y cabello de color rojo encendido—. Creo que nunca llegamos a hablar, ¿verdad? Lo lamento, porque según lo que averigüé, eras una chica genial. Y también me disculpo por venir hasta hoy, pero no sabía dónde encontrarte. Eso pasa cuando pocas personas quieren hablar de la guerra.

El pelirrojo hizo una pausa, frotándose distraídamente la barbilla con el dorso de una mano. Era un gesto peculiar, producto de meses tanteando una herida que, por fortuna, ya no estaba allí.

—Siempre quise darte las gracias —prosiguió el pelirrojo, un poco más serio, aunque seguía sonriendo—. No me va tan mal, ¡hasta me casé! Y tengo un par de hijos que ahora me hacen comprender mejor a mi madre… Y te lo debo a ti. Muchas gracias. De no haber sido por Ron, que quién sabe cómo se enteró, seguirías esperándome. Porque me estabas esperando, ¿verdad?

El hombre dejó que el silencio lo envolviera, cosa poco habitual en él, durante el tiempo que le llevó leer la inscripción en la lápida de Megan. Incluso se mantuvo callado más tiempo, imaginando nefastas escenas en caso de no estar allí ese día, con vida.

—Muchas gracias por este cumpleaños —dijo finalmente, mostrando una sonrisa algo floja, con expresión conmovida—. De verdad. Celebraré los demás que vengan, en tu honor.

Inclinándose un poco, Fred Weasley depositó sobre la sepultura un ostentoso ramo de girasoles, para luego hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano y dar media vuelta. Caminó a paso lento, pensando que en verdad, había tenido muchísima suerte aquella noche de caos y maldad, cuando un brusco empujón le evitó una muerte segura.

El gran corazón de Megan lo había salvado y era un sacrificio que jamás iba a desaprovechar.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean a la primera viñeta de este fic. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien._

 _Para el reto de aniversario del foro, elegí el cuarteto de las cartas, a saber: corazones, picas, diamantes y tréboles. En la presente viñeta se ven representados los primeros con Megan Jones, que en mi canon mental (y antes de publicarse_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _), fallecía en la Batalla de Hogwarts, al evitar que Fred Weasley muriera. De allí se deriva uno de los numerosos acontecimientos_ WI? _que hay en mi saga, "¿qué habría sucedido si en vez de Fred, hubiera muerto alguien más?"_

 _Esperando que les haya gustado, me despido. Cuídense y nos leemos en la siguiente viñeta._


	2. Sota de picas

_**Derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente fic se considera_ WI _?, debido a que no sigue al canon por estar relacionado con la_ Saga HHP _, la cual fue escrita antes de la publicación de_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _. Por lo tanto, no se aceptan reclamos por personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _El presente fic participa en el Reto de Aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **Dos: Sota de picas.**

Era un día excelente para Sortilegios Weasley: el primero del mes de abril.

Quien comprara con frecuencia en aquella tienda, sabía que era una fecha de rebajas y novedades por igual. Nada extraño cuando los dueños celebraban su cumpleaños.

—¡Se nos acabaron las barajas muggles, Fred!

—¡Ahora voy!

Fred acabó de cobrarle a un emocionado chiquillo de siete años y luego fue a la bodega. ¿Por qué les llamaban tanto la atención esas cartas que no hacían nada? Chiflados iguales a su padre, debían ser…

—¡Verity! ¡Barajas muggles, por favor! —exclamó, nada más entrar al abarrotado cuartito.

—¡Sí, señor Weasley!

Sonriendo levemente, Fred miró de reojo cómo su empleada buscaba con la mirada la mercancía solicitada, localizándola al poco rato y con gesto de concentración, apuntó a una caja en un estante alto con la varita.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Verity?

—No, muchas gracias, señor Weasley —la caja descendió con lentitud, flotando suavemente, hasta colocarse delante de Fred—. Listo, ¿algo más?

—Nada, gracias.

Mientras abandonaba la bodega, Fred frunció ligeramente el ceño, algo que pocas veces hacía. De verdad él y George lo intentaban, pero no podían dejar de preocuparse por Verity, sabiendo lo que le había tocado pasar en la segunda guerra.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el pelirrojo decidió que no podía hacer gran cosa, ni él ni su gemelo. Hacían lo que estaba en su mano y con eso debía bastar.

Llegando al área principal de la tienda, fue a acomodar las barajas y aprovechó para explicarles a algunos niños lo que eran y cómo se usaban. Casi todos mostraron muecas de decepción al enterarse que aquellas tarjetas no hacían ningún truco, pero una pequeña de alborotado pelo rubio sonrió con deleite y fue corriendo a pedirle a su padre que se la comprara.

—No sé para qué quieres eso —comentó el padre a la niña, pero pagó la baraja de buena gana.

—¡Quiero que el abuelo me enseñe a jugar póquer!

Mientras el adulto y la chiquillo abandonaban el local, Fred comenzó a pensar en su propia hija. Frida ni siquiera hablaba aún, pero ella y su gemelo eran los niños más inquietos y risueños que conociera. Se preguntó, entre divertido y resignado, si el lidiar con las trastadas de Frida y Ángel no sería su castigo cósmico por lo que él y George hicieran antaño, para conmoción de su madre.

—¿Todo bien? —inquirió George en ese momento, quedando de pie a su lado.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Cómo te fue?

Solo a George le había informado qué haría con el llamativo ramo de girasoles que consiguiera el día anterior. Ni siquiera Angelina lo sabía, y eso que esa mañana, lo vio salir de casa con él.

—Bien. Su familia es gente amable. Me habría gustado conocerla.

George asintió, sonriendo levemente.

—La próxima vez, vamos juntos —pidió.

Fue el turno de Fred para asentir.

Sí, en definitiva, él no era el único en agradecer un año más de vida.

—&—

 _Los saludo otra vez, ahora desde la segunda viñeta. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Al principio, no pensaba hacer este reto con alguna continuidad entre capítulos, pero luego pensé que no estaría tan mal, aunque cada personaje viviera cosas que no tuvieran mucha relación con el resto. Así, les muestro a quien puse como representante de las picas, Fred, en una escena en su tienda después de lo que narra la viñeta anterior. En lo personal, no acabo de entender por qué JK se decidió por matar a este Weasley, aunque acepto como verdad que en una guerra, puede morir la persona que más se desea que sobreviva._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente viñeta._


	3. Reina de diamantes

_**Derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente fic se considera_ WI? _, debido a que no sigue al canon por estar relacionado con la_ Saga HHP _, la cual fue escrita antes de la publicación de_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _. Por lo tanto, no se aceptan reclamos por personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _El presente fic participa en el Reto de Aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **Tres: Reina de Diamantes.**

Llegó la hora de comer, para alegría de Verity.

Tras poner al corriente el inventario, se despidió de sus jefes con un gesto y una sonrisa. Los dos, ocupados en revisar unos pergaminos, correspondieron con una mano en alto.

Las miradas de ambos seguían igual, notó Verity con melancolía, al cerrar tras ella. Echó un vistazo a la fachada de la tienda, sonriendo apenas, antes de ponerse en marcha.

Conforme caminaba hacia _El Caldero Chorreante_ , notó de reojo los gestos de la gente al fijarse en su cara. Poco a poco, fue inclinando la cabeza hasta quedar con los ojos prácticamente en el suelo, aunque no era tan tonta como para dejar de fijarse por dónde iba. Su andar era un poco más lento que hacía unos años, pero al mismo tiempo su ritmo era precavido, algo que había perfeccionado poco a poco. No quería la lástima de nadie.

Al llegar a su destino, recorrió con la mirada las mesas. No tardó demasiado en dar con lo que buscaba, ya que su semblante era inconfundible. Se acercó a la mesa con sumo cuidado.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, intentando esbozar una sonrisa cordial.

—Buenas tardes —quien le devolvió el saludo, un hombre joven de cabello rubio, la observó primero con cierta sorpresa, para acto seguido recuperar la compostura y señalar la silla frente a él—. Puedes sentarte. ¿Qué vas a querer?

—El plato del día y alhelí helado, por favor, ¿Tú ya ordenaste?

El otro negó con la cabeza, giró el torso parcialmente y miró al tabernero, haciéndole una seña.

—Me sorprende que escribieras —comentó el rubio, luego que fuera un muchacho a tomar su orden y se retirara—. No sabía nada de ti desde que salimos del colegio, Selwyn.

—No tenía opción —aclaró Verity, oyendo cómo su acompañante la llamaba por el apellido, muy a su pesar—. Te agradecería que no me dijeras así en público, Higgs. No es muy bien recibido.

—Lo siento. Es la costumbre. Entonces, Sel… Verity… ¿A qué debo esta reunión?

—Quiero hacer algo con esto, de ser posible.

Higgs frunció el ceño. Verity se señalaba el ojo derecho, cruzado por una fea cicatriz similar a un enorme rasguño, aunque lo más escalofriante era el ojo: en vez de mostrarse azul marino, como el izquierdo, se veía lechoso, como si alguien hubiera derramado pintura blanca y pastosa sobre él.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué…?

—Mi tío —Verity respondió aquello demasiado deprisa, a juzgar por la expresión de Higgs, así que no tardó en añadir—. Larga historia. No me gusta hablar de ello.

—De acuerdo. ¿La lesión fue mágica o física?

—Un poco de las dos. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?

—Depende de cuánto daño fue causado por magia y de qué tipo de hechizo estemos hablando. ¿Cuándo pasó?

Esta vez, Verity se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar. Por suerte, coincidió con el instante en que les llevaron la comida, así que al haberse retirado el muchacho (¿desde cuándo Tom tenía meseros humanos en _El Caldero_ , por cierto?), ya sabía cómo explicarse.

—En mayo del noventa y ocho. No, no en Hogwarts —aclaró, pues Higgs se veía confundido y con justa razón, pues sabía que él sí estuvo en la Batalla de Hogwarts, al menos durante el segundo asalto—. En Hogsmeade. Ayudé a evacuar a los menores de edad y me topé con mi tío…

Higgs movió afirmativamente la cabeza, sin querer saber más. Verity lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Tengo un colega que podría ayudar, si estás de acuerdo —indicó él, tras una pausa—. Acaba de iniciar las prácticas, pero tiene buena mano para tratar las heridas. A todo esto, parece que no te importa que te vean así, ¿por qué ahora quieres arreglarlo?

Ante eso, Verity sonrió un poco más, encogiéndose de hombros y paseando los ojos por su entorno. Se dio cuenta que más de uno la notó y procuraban no quedársele viendo fijamente, al tiempo que un par de señoras entradas en años apenas contuvieron una mueca de espanto.

—Pronto voy a casarme —contestó, con voz firme y ligeramente más alta de lo necesario, con tal de ver a las señoras hacer muecas de incredulidad—. Él no tiene qué aguantar lo mismo que yo.

—Si te quiere, no le importará —afirmó Higgs, para sorpresa de Verity, quien asintió.

—Lo sé. Pero de todas formas, si puedo evitarle molestias, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

Ante ese argumento, Higgs no tenía réplica.

No era quién para juzgar las prioridades de Verity, quien por lo visto, había pagado muy caro el ser una Selwyn cuando decidió ayudar en la guerra.

Menos mal que ahora, finalmente, ella iba a ser feliz.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos a la tercera viñeta. Ojalá no estén pensando en asesinarme o algo así._

 _Cuando decidí qué palo de la baraja era cada personaje, a mi parecer debía escribir a alguien de Slytherin para los diamantes. Sin embargo, no quería usar a un personaje muy conocido, así que mientras escribía la viñeta anterior, cuando colé a Verity, empecé a pensar en darle un apellido y por alguna razón, sonó bien en mi cabeza "Verity Selwyn". Si recuerdan, los Selwyn son un Sagrado Veintiocho (Umbridge aseguró estar emparentada con ellos con tal de afirmar una pureza de sangre que no tenía), por lo cual estoy suponiendo que todos fueron a Slytherin, sin importar si están en el lado oscuro o no. De hecho, hay un mortífago con ese apellido, formó parte del grupo que detuvo a Xenophilius Lovegood en_ HP7. _La pasé a desgraciar un poco con lo de su ojo, lo sé, pero no es nada extraño considerando que defendió Hogsmeade y se topó con su tío que sí, es el Selwyn mortífago que recién mencioné._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la última viñeta._


	4. Rey de tréboles

_**Derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente fic se considera_ WI? _, debido a que no sigue al canon por estar relacionado con la_ Saga HHP _, la cual fue escrita antes de la publicación de_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _. Por lo tanto, no se aceptan reclamos por personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _El presente fic participa en el Reto de Aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **Cuatro: Rey de tréboles.**

Muchos en San Mungo se preparaban para el inicio del turno nocturno.

Los sanadores en prácticas, cuyo estatus a fin de cuentas seguía siendo el de estudiantes, no eran una excepción. Para ellos el procedimiento era más duro, incluso, pues iban y venían de Londres a Avalon, la isla mágica e inmarcable donde estaba emplazada la Escuela de Sanación de Reino Unido. Aún siendo magos, esos viajes podían ser desgastantes.

Terry entraba recién a cambiarse al vestidor de los sanadores, sinceramente agotado. Al fin podría irse a dormir unas horas, antes de marcharse a clases a toda prisa. De no estar cumpliendo su sueño, hacía mucho que habría desertado de una carrera tan demandante.

—Buenas noches —saludó alguien detrás de él.

Miró por encima de su hombro y se encontró con Terence Higgs. Movió la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, al tiempo que se preguntaba a dónde habría ido Higgs. Según recordaba, también debía estar terminando su turno, pero desapareció un par de horas, según lo que le oyó a Lisa.

—Boot, ¿podría hablar contigo antes de que te vayas? Es sobre un caso.

A Terry le extrañó el tono usado por Higgs. No parecía el mismo que le oía cuando estaba en servicio, no completamente.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? —inquirió a su vez, acabando de colocarse la túnica de calle azul marino.

—Sí. La paciente está citada a venir mañana, quiero que me asistas.

—¿Yo? Pero mañana estoy en Avalon…

—¿En serio? —por lo visto, Higgs no sabía aquello, pues hizo una mueca de fastidio antes de recuperar la compostura—. En ese caso, tendré que enviarle una lechuza y cambiar la cita.

—¿Por qué? No deberías retrasarlo. Volveré a tener turno hasta el fin de semana.

—Prefiero que estés presente cuando venga. Es… Es una vieja amiga del colegio. Tiene una herida de… Se la hicieron en Hogsmeade en el noventa y ocho.

Por la leve incomodidad de Higgs y esa vaga referencia, Terry supo que hablaba de alguien que estuvo cerca de Hogwarts cuando Voldemort cayó definitivamente. Asintió en silencio con la cabeza, aceptando lo sugerido por su colega.

—Gracias, te veo en la quinta en cinco minutos —Higgs se giró en ese momento, cambiándose la túnica de calle por la verde lima del hospital.

Terry aprovechó eso para abandonar el vestidor.

Pensar en la guerra no le era agradable. Todavía a esas alturas, cuando la rutina y la paz eran cotidianas, debía toparse con esporádicos recordatorios de uno de los periodos más oscuros vividos por los magos británicos. No importaba qué tan bien se hallaran ahora, había quienes seguían sufriendo; sin ir más lejos, él mismo cargaba con la pérdida de sus padres, asesinados en su propia casa en la madrugada del día de San Esteban, solo porque habían rechazado, cada uno por su lado, la oferta de apoyar al bando mortífago.

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, solo un par de veces, haciendo a un lado el recuerdo. Nunca dejaría de doler el rememorar aquella escena, sangrienta y cruel, pero no debía dejar que lo atormentara. La guerra le había quitado mucho, sí, pero la había sobrevivido precisamente por sus padres, que siempre expresaron cuánto lo querían y qué tan orgullosos estaban de él.

—Terry —llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Él se giró, pues había reconocido a la persona. Mientras que él había dado un estirón al cumplir los dieciséis años, ella había permanecido ligeramente más bajita que muchas de sus amigas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eso debería preguntar yo. Te llamé tres veces antes de que voltearas.

—Perdona, Lisa. Higgs tiene un caso en el que quiere que lo asista. Lo veré arriba para que me dé algunos detalles.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Debe saber lo bueno que eres, aunque estés en prácticas apenas.

Terry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Lisa siempre era así, buscando el lado bueno de todo, a veces incluso de lo que aparentemente no lo tenía.

—Te veo en casa, entonces —Lisa se paró de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Terry colaboró inclinándose un poco—. Dile a Higgs que no te demore demasiado.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

Al ver alejarse a su mujer, Terry sonrió y siguió su camino hacia la quinta planta.

Había sido uno de quienes perdieron demasiado por culpa de la guerra, pero con el tiempo, había ganado algo que compensaba un poco ese dolor.

—&—

 _Y aquí la tienen, damas y caballeros, la viñeta final._

 _Quizá para algunos no tenga sentido, pero para mí, Terry Boot debía estar sí o sí en este fic, así que lo colé como representante de los tréboles. Como han leído, en mi canon mental le maté a los padres durante la guerra (el hecho lo describí en el longfic "En Primera Fila"), así que él, al igual que a Megan y a Verity, les fue muy mal en el régimen de Voldemort. Porque ese era el tema de las viñetas, si es que no lo habían notado: las consecuencias de la segunda guerra._

 _Siento que el resultado final ha sido confuso y más corto de lo que hubiera querido, pero fue lo que la inspiración dictó… y mi retraso crónico al terminar, pues estoy rozando la fecha de entrega (¿dónde quedaron esos tiempos en los que entregaba casi enseguida? Ni idea). Solo espero que les guste y en serio, tengan piedad de mí por lo que le hice a algunos de los personajes. Ya saben que la inspiración a veces es una ingrata._

 _¡Ah! Y por si alguien se lo preguntaba: el título del fic es por la mano más valiosa del póquer, la_ flor imperial _(también conocida como "escalera real"), la cual se forma con las cinco cartas más alta del mismo palo. Como en el reto solo deben ser cuatro capítulos y era obligatorio uno por cada palo, las cartas que dan título a cada viñeta obviamente no forman una verdadera flor imperial; además, ¿una guerra realmente se gana? Como han podido leer, no siempre los triunfadores acaban bien (ni siquiera Fred, a quien dejé vivo pero tiene gente cercana que sufre). Espero haberme dado a entender._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
